autumn rain
by SachiMalff
Summary: I love how autumn rain tells a hello and hate how it tells a goodbye. [hunhan - manxman - angel!au - 1/...]


**.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**

a **u** t **u** m **n** r **a** i **n**

s **a** c **h** i **m** a **l** f **f** f **a** n **f** i **c** t **i** o **n**

 **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**

 **w** arning : manxman, angel!au, typos, will be another long-project so...

 **d** isclaimer : God and themselves

 **p** airing : oh sehun – lu han, mentioned!hunrene, mentioned!kaisoo

 **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**

 **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.** a **u** t **u** m **n** r **a** i **n.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**

" _I love how autumn rain tells me a hello and hate so much how it tells me a goodbye."_

 **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.** a **u** t **u** m **n** r **a** i **n.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**

 **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**

* * *

Lu Han ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup—bernapas, berjalan di atas rumput dan tanah yang basah terkena air hujan, menggigil kedinginan setelahnya, merasakan panas matahari, melihat hal-hal baik dan buruk, takut akan kematian karena banyak, banyak sekali yang bilang bahwa dunia adalah tempat di mana semua hal nampak niskala, nampak tak nyata namun mempesona.

Lu Han ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya terjebak di dunia. Ia hanya ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya.

Ia ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya berjalan di bibir pantai, melihat matahari terbenam, atau ia ingin sekedar berjalan di tengah hujan.

"Pantai itu seperti kolam yang ada di sini, namun lebih luas, lebih banyak airnya, lebih berombak dan warnanya biru, rasanya asin dan aneh," kata Kyungsoo suatu hari. Lu Han masih ingat bagaimana wajah Kyungsoo menyiratkan rasa bahagia dan matanya seperti menjangkau sesuatu yang telah lama, lama sekali ia tinggalkan.

Lu Han tersenyum.

Sebentar lagi, bisiknya dalam hati. _Sebentar lagi_.

* * *

Di kehidupan ini, banyak orang yang _belum_ mengetahui banyak hal. Bagaimana otak manusia bekerja memproses hal baik dan buruk, bagaimana lingkungan memberi label pada hal-hal tersebut, bagaimana norma berlaku, bagaimana bisa suatu hal dikatakan _baik_ atau _buruk_.

Namun di atas sini, semuanya nampak sangat gampang dan gamblang. Kau hanya perlu menoleh ke sisi paling terang di kanan jembatan, maka kau akan menemukan _sisi baik_. Kau hanya perlu menoleh ke sisi paling gelap di kiri jembatan, maka kau akan menemukan _sisi buruk_. Sesimpel itu.

Lucunya, sisi kanan jembatan menjadi kian sepi seiring dentang jam di bumi bertambah dan berputar tiap nanodetiknya.

Kata _Angel_ Junmyun, manusia awalnya ditakdirkan menjadi penghuni surga—sisi kanan jembatan tempat mereka berada saat ini—bahkan mereka sudah punya kursi dan tempat tidur sendiri di surga ini. Namun saat mereka tumbuh dan berkembang, mengenal bumi dan semacamnya, mereka berubah. Perubahan yang tak tanggung-tanggung. Seks bebas, alkohol, narkoba, ketidakjujuran, dan hal-hal yang merampas kesempatan mereka untuk kembali ke kursi mereka di surga. Dunia adalah jembatan di antara surga dan neraka, sedangkan orang-orang di dalamnya sendiri yang menentukan ingin melangkah kemana. Sialnya, banyak yang terjebak kehidupan fatamorgana dunia hingga mereka berakhir menjadi penghuni di sisi kiri.

Lu Han masih ingat kejadian tempo hari bagaimana _Angel_ Siwon mencoret nama-nama manusia yang awalnya ditakdirkan di surga, namun berakhir menjadi penghuni tetap neraka. Saat itu, ia sedang berdiri mematung di samping _Angel_ Siwon, mengamati bagaimana tangannya menghancurkan satu persatu kursi di sana dengan sekuat tenaga, namun mimik mukanya menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Manusia, mengapa mereka lebih suka memilih jalan yang akan menuntun mereka ke tempat yang takkan menjadi favorit mereka? Bukankah tempat ini, tempat di mana Lu Han berada saat ini, adalah tempat yang lebih baik dari dunia?

Saat itu, ketika _Angel_ Siwon berhenti untuk menghancurkan kursi ke lima ribu tiga ratus tujuh, Lu Han bisa melihat dari ujung matanya bagaimana tubuh _Angel_ Kyungsoo menegang. Lu Han menoleh kearahnya, kemudian ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah Kyungsoo menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam, sangat dalam, dan sedetik kemudian, ia menangis. Air mata yang jatuh ke awan putih di bawah kaki mereka berubah menjadi butir perak seperti permata, dan Lu Han memandang Kyungsoo penuh tanya.

Namun saat ia melihat nama kursi yang akan dihancurkan tersebut, ia mengerti.

 _Kim Jongin_.

Pikiran Lu Han berkelana ke dua hari yang lalu—di mana yang dimaksud sama dengan dua puluh tahun di dunia—saat _Angel_ Kyungsoo tiba _kembali_ ke surga, selesai dengan misi perdananya di dunia dengan raut wajah yang tak terbaca. Hari itu, seharian penuh _Angel_ Kyungsoo mengurung diri di kamarnya di selatan surga, menolak menemui seseorang kecuali Lu Han—sahabat karibnya di surga.

Ceritanya sama seperti cerita _Angel_ Junmyun, _Angel_ Junsu dan yang lain. Mereka, para _Angel_ yang diwajibkan turun ke bumi selama tiga hari—atau tiga tahun di dunia—sebagai misi wajib semua _Angel,_ kebanyakan merasakan pengalaman yang sama, yang sangat menakutkan jika Lu Han bisa berkomentar. Begitu tak benar, begitu menyakitkan.

Mencintai manusia adalah hal yang dilarang oleh Tuhan, karena bagaimanapun juga, manusia adalah makhluk _abu-abu_ yang entah akan membawamu menuju kebaikan atau kehancuran.

Dan sialnya, Kyungsoo mencintai manusia yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi orang yang dia tolong di bumi—Kim Jongin, seorang pendosa penakluk wanita di ranjang.

Dan saat ini, ia bisa melihat bagaimana kursi keemasan milik seseorang bernama Kim Jongin dihancurkan hingga lebur tak berbekas oleh _Angel_ Siwon. Yang awalnya dalam satu kali tebasan godam kursi itu menjadi retak, kemudian hancur berkeping-keping hingga pukulan yang ketiga serpihannya menghilang bersama desir angin. _Angel_ Siwon memandang Kyungsoo dengan iba saat malaikat itu masih menangis, memandangi serpihan demi serpihannya yang menguap sedikit demi sedikit hingga apa yang ia lihat adalah uap putih kebiruan.

Sebelum meninggalkannya seorang diri, Lu Han masih bisa mendengar bagaimana suara lirih Kyungsoo berkata pada ketiadaan di depannya.

"Aku sudah tahu akhirnya kau akan tinggal di seberang sana, tapi tetap saja masih terasa sakit. Apa bagusnya neraka, Jongin? Apa bagusnya nafsu dunia bersama wanita-wanita itu?"

* * *

Lima hari kemudian, Lu Han menemukan dirinya berjalan menuju ke tempat sidang para malaikat yang akan menerima tugas untuk turun ke bumi. Sebelum berangkat ke sana, Lu Han berlari ke tempat Kyungsoo berada—tempat favoritnya, Kebun Eden, tempat di mana Kyungsoo sering merawat tanaman-tanaman yang ia tanam seorang diri.

Lu Han berlari lebih kencang ketika ia melihat siluet sosok Kyungsoo yang sedang berjongkok sambil menyirami tumbuhan berbentuk lonjong dan berwarna merah darah yang ia lupa namanya.

"Kyungsoo!"

Si pemilik nama menoleh, mengernyitkan dahinya ketika ia melihat sayap Lu Han mengepak dengan sangat cepat seolah-olah ia sedang berlari mengejar sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Lu Han?" tanyanya, terbang kearah Lu Han dan saat sang malaikat berhenti di depannya dengan tenaga yang hampir habis, ia menundukkan badannya hingga wajah mereka sejajar. "Ada apa?"

Lu Han mengatur napasnya, masih menunduk dan ketika ia mendengar namanya disebut sekali lagi, ia mendongak.

Ketakutan dan juga ngeri terpancar dari wajah Lu Han, membuat Kyungsoo menerka-nerka apa yang menjadi penye—

"Aku akan turun ke bumi..."

Dan dengan kalimat itu, mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna.

* * *

Lu Han berjalan pelan dengan Kyungsoo di sisi kanannya, tangan mereka bertaut erat seakan Kyungsoo ingin bilang bahwa Lu Han akan baik-baik saja.

"Ada banyak hal baik di dunia, kau tak perlu khawatir," kata Kyungsoo saat mereka memasuki pelataran tempat sidang di gelar.

Lu Han menggigit bibir bawahnya skeptis. "Tapi banyak _Angel_ yang mengatakan bahwa dunia adalah tempat yang mengerikan."

"Yang membuatnya menjadi mengerikan adalah manusia," kata Kyungsoo, berhenti melangkah dan menatap Lu Han tepat di matanya. "Mereka mengubah tempat yang seharusnya digunakan sebagai jembatan ke surga menjadi papan permainan judi sehingga dunia terlihat sebagai neraka mini yang terlihat seperti surga. Lu Han, bukankah kau ingin merasakan hidup di surga?"

Lu Han mengalihkan pandangnya, menatap apapun kecuali Kyungsoo. Benar bahwa ia ingin merasakan satu keping kecil kehidupan di dunia, namun ia juga merasa takut.

Dunia terlihat begitu hitam dan kelam jika di tengok dari atas sana.

Begitu rusak.

Moral menjadi salah satu hal yang berada di antara—abu-abu, tak bisa di raba.

Dan Lu Han merasa takut.

Namun Kyungsoo benar, bahwa dalam hati kecilnya, ia ingin merasakan sejumput kehidupan di bumi.

Maka dari itu, ketika Kyungsoo memanggil namanya sekali lagi, Lu Han tak harus bilang apapun kecuali mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

* * *

Persidangan yang digelar untuk mengumumkan _line up Angel_ yang akan di kirim ke bumi berlangsung sangat khidmat. Setidaknya di sidang ke-1382 ini akan ada sebelas _Angel_ yang akan turun ke bumi.

Satu persatu _Angel_ yang akan turun ke bumi dipanggil namanya untuk maju ke depan, duduk di depan para Pemutus untuk diterangkan tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan, apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh mereka lakukan, profil mereka di bumi, profil orang yang akan mereka jaga—atau yang Pemutus sebut sebagai _Tyree_ —dan sebagainya.

 _Angel_ pertama yang disebut adalah _Angel_ Jungkook, Lu Han mengenalnya saat mereka bertugas untuk pergi ke perbatasan antara surga dan neraka— _The Grey_.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat dan Lu Han tak bisa duduk tenang di tempatnya berada, di samping kiri Kyungsoo karena—ada banyak hal yang ia khawatirkan sekarang.

"Bagaimana kalau aku akan melakukan kesalahan di sana?"

"Bagaimana kalau _Tyree-_ ku adalah manusia yang buruk?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tak cukup baik untuk melaksanakan tugas ini?"

"Bagaimana... bagaimana... bagaimana..."

Seribu bagaimana ia suarakan lirih-lirih hingga hanya Kyungsoo yang mendengar, dan sahabat _Angel-_ nya itu tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan kanannya erat-erat sambil berbisik, "Kau akan baik-baik saja, sama sepertiku."

Ada sebuah nada getir yang mengganggu saat Kyungsoo mengatakan frasa terakhir dan Lu Han tahu apa penyebabnya. Ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tak sepenuhnya baik-baik saja karena—

Kyungsoo mencintai _Tyree_ -nya, ingat?

Dan hal itu adalah hal yang dilarang.

Namun Lu Han tak kuasa untuk menenangkan orang lain bahkan ketika dirinya sedang gugup, jadi ia hanya bisa menggenggam balik tangan Kyungsoo sambil bergumam, "Kau benar."

Detik demi detik berlalu dan kini sampailah mereka pada pengumuman _Angel_ terakhir, _Angel_ kesebelas.

Pemutus menyebut sebuah nama, _Lu Han 520_ , nama _Angel_ -nya di surga dan malaikat itu terbang dan mendarat tepat di depan para Pemutus.

Ia duduk di tempat yang tersedia, menyebar senyum kecilnya pada para Pemutus dan para _Angel_ yang ada di sana dan semuanyapun dimulai.

Pemutus pertama, _Angel_ Jaejoong, mengangkat tangannya ke udara dan kilat cahaya berwarna biru muda terbias di udara, membuat sebuah kumpulan asap di depan wajah Lu Han hingga di depannya kini terpampang sebuah tayangan.

 _Lu Han_ , begitulah tayangan tersebut menampilkan profil namanya di bumi.

"Kau akan menggunakan nama Lu sebagai nama margamu di dunia, dan Han sebagai nama kecilmu," terang _Angel_ Jaejoong.

Lalu tayangan berubah bersama kehadiran kilat cahaya yang sama, dan di sana Lu Han bisa melihat berbagai huruf yang terjejer menjadi kalimat-kalimat tentang peraturan yang harus ia patuhi.

"Kau akan datang sebagai pemuda berumur 23 tahun beretnik China, dan kau akan diperkenalkan menjadi seorang mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar di Universitas Seoul yang melakukan penelitian bersama _Tyree_ -mu. Dan beginilah wujudmu dalam bentuk manusia."

Dalam percikan api merah, tayangan selanjutnya menampilkan sebuah gambar Lu Han dalam bentuk manusia. Lu Han mengernyit menatap sosok di hadapannya dalam bentuk digital tersebut. Ia merasa asing dengan dirinya sendiri walau yang berubah hanyalah tinggi badannya—yang pastilah akan lebih kecil dari tinggi _Angel_ -nya—dan warna rambutnya. Jika _Angel_ Lu Han memiliki warna rambut hitam, maka sosok manusianya memiliki warna rambut cokelat karamel.

"Dan—" Tayangan di depan Lu Han berubah menjadi udara yang hampa dan Lu Han memfokuskan pandangannya kembali pada Pemutus, _Angel_ Jaejoong. "—aku akan membacakan apa-apa saja yang akan kaulakukan, dan apa-apa saja yang boleh serta tidak boleh kaulakukan serta semua peraturan dan syarat."

Lu Han mengangguk ketika _Angel_ Jaejoong menatapnya, dan Pemutus itupun tersenyum.

" _Angel_ Lu Han resmi diturunkan ke bumi pada tanggal 20 April 2016 menurut waktu di bumi, Korea Selatan. _Angel_ akan dibelaki semua pengetahuan dan pengalaman yang sama seperti manusia tepat saat mereka sampai ke bumi. _Angel_ Lu Han akan memiliki identitas manusia seperti disebutkan sebelumnya dan akan ada hal-hal yang harus diperhatikan. Pertama; setiap _Angel_ yang diturunkan ke bumi memiliki misi dalam beberapa alasan. Dan alasan yang diberikan pemutus untuk _Angel_ Lu Han adalah alasan pada aturan nomor 008 tentang _Perlindungan Tyree_. Yang dimaksud dalam aturan tersebut adalah _Angel_ Lu Han akan ditugaskan untuk mencoba menghapus semua kesedihan calon _Tyree_ -nya yang bisa memberi efek pada masa depannya untuk memilih antara kehidupan surga dan neraka. _Angel_ Lu Han, dengan itu, diwajibkan untuk memberi dan mengusahakan serta mencari tentang kebahagiaan sang _Tyree_ dalam rangka kehidupannya di bumi, agar tetap berada pada jalan yang benar. Untuk itu, ada beberapa hal yang harus dan tak harus dilakukan oleh _Angel_ Lu Han.

Hal-hal yang diperbolehkan, antara lain: _Angel_ boleh melakukan dan mengusahakan semua hal untuk keberhasilan misinya, yang mana dengan itu Pemutus akan menyebutkan tiga pasal yang diberikan Tuhan pada _Angel_ berupa tiga permintaan. Perlu diperhatikan, bahwa Tuhan hanya memberikan tiga permintaan yang akan dikabulkan untuk _Angel_ yang bertugas dan ada pengecualian-pengecualian yang tidak bisa dimohonkan:

Tuhan tidak akan mengabulkan permintaan untuk menghidupkan orang mati, atau mendatangkan manusia baru.

Tuhan tidak akan mengabulkan permintaan untuk _Angel_ agar pergi ke surga lebih cepat dengan alasan apapun.

Tuhan tidak akan mengabulkan permintaan untuk membuat seseorang jatuh cinta.

Tuhan tidak akan mengabulkan permintaan untuk membunuh seseorang yang sama sekali tak bersalah.

Satu permintaan yang akan disebutkan _Angel_ akan membuat umurnya di bumi diperpendek, dan ketika permintaan terakhir disebutkan, maka umur _Angel_ yang bertugas hanya tinggal satu minggu kehidupan di bumi. Maka dari itu, sedianya dimohon untuk menggunakan tiga permintaan tersebut sebaik-baiknya dan sebijak-bijaknya.

Adapun hal-hal yang tidak diperbolehkan dilakukan ketika bertugas, antara lain: mengungkap identitas asli bahwa _Angel_ adalah _Angel_ yang ditugaskan ke bumi; mengungkapkan nama asli _Angel_ ; mencoba mendorong _Tyree_ untuk melakukan hal-hal diluar kuasa _Tyree_ ; kembali ke surga ketika masa tugasnya belum terselesaikan.

Hal-hal diatas tidak bisa dilanggar, dan akan dikenai sangsi sebagaimana mestinya sesuai dengan keputusan Pemutus. _Angel_ Lu Han di mohon untuk mengatakan janji untuk bersedia dan mengerti akan persyaratan di atas."

"Saya berjanji dan menyatakan bersedia," jawab Lu Han dengan tegas.

 _Angel_ Jaejoong mengangguk, kemudian tangannya kembali terangkat dan sebuah percikan berwarna kuning langsat membelah udara di depan Lu Han, menampakkan sebuah tayangan bergerak. Dan dalam detik selanjutnya, _Angel_ Jaejoong membuka kembali bibirnya.

Lu Han menatap _Tyree_ -nya dengan tatapan mata yang takjub dan terkejut, tak ingin melewatkan satu kali gambaran calon _Tyree_ -nya.

Ia melihat bagaimana manusia itu berjalan melewati sebuah jalan kecil dengan pohon-pohon di samping kanannya. Di telinganya tergantung sebuah benda yang memiliki kabel panjang berwarna hitam yang menjuntai ke bawah, terpasang pada sebuah benda persegi panjang yang ia selipkan di saku celananya.

 _Tyree_ tersebut berjalan menunduk, namun sesekali ia akan mengangkat kepalanya dan ada sesuatu di dalam matanya yang membuat Lu Han merasa iba.

Merasa kasihan.

Baru saja Lu Han bertanya-tanya mengapa Pemutus memilih _Tyree_ ini untuknya, _Angel_ Jaejoong sudah kembali bersuara.

"Pemutus memutuskan memilih _Tyree_ tersebut atas dasar keputusan yang bijak dan adil, dan beberapanya akan disebut. _Tyree_ sedang menjalani aktivitasnya sebagai mahasiswa Universitas Seoul, dan dalam waktunya yang lain akan memiliki kegiatan menjadi salah satu barista untuk sebuah kafe di Seoul. Alasan utama mengapa ia dipilih adalah pada waktu 29 April, 1995 saat _Tyree_ baru saja berumur satu tahun lebih tujuh belas hari, kedua orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan, menyebabkan _Tyree_ tumbuh tanpa orang tua dan jatuh ke tangan panti asuhan di Seoul.

Tugas _Angel_ Lu Han seperti disebutkan di atas, adalah untuk menolong dalam jangka waktu yang di tentukan, dan akan habis masa tugasnya seminggu setelah permintaan ketiga disebutkan. _Angel_ Lu Han di mohon untuk mengatakan janji untuk bersedia dan mengerti akan persyaratan di atas."

"Saya berjanji dan menyatakan bersedia," jawab Lu Han instan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok _Tyree_ digital di depannya, sebelum kemudian suara _Angel_ Jaejoong kembali terdengar.

"Adapun sosok _Tyree_ yang dimaksud adalah Oh Sehun."

Lu Han mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar untuk menatap _Angel_ Jaejoong yang tersenyum padanya dan kembali menatap _Tyree_ di depannya.

 _Oh Sehun_.

 _Halo, Oh Sehun_.

Seakan mendengar ada seseorang nun jauh di atas sana memanggil namanya, Oh Sehun yang kini tengah berjalan di muka bumi, berhenti.

Ia mengernyitkan keningnya, heran ketika ia merasa bahwa ada yang sedang menyebut namanya walau lagu barat sedang mengalun keras dari _earphone_ yang ia kenakan.

Ia berhenti, menoleh ke segala arah dan ketika ia tak menemui seseorang yang terlihat sedang memperhatikan atau mencarinya, ia lanjut berjalan.

Kepalanya ia tengadahkan ke atas, dan ia melihat bagaimana langit bersinar lebih cerah dari biasanya dan angkasa seolah begitu bersih, berwarna biru muda, tenang dan menghanyutkan seolah sedang tersenyum padanya lewat sinar mentari yang terbias hangat.

 _Halo_.

 **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.tbc.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**


End file.
